


Il sapore del sacrificio

by kanako91



Series: Tempi di Alberi, di Fiori e di Frutti [8]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Athrabeth Finrod ah Andreth, Gen, Prendi questo Finrod dopo avermi tormentata per mesi, Riflessioni epocali mentre non c'è niente di meglio da fare, So' figo so' bello te faccio fuori lupi a mani nude come un fotomodello, Sofismi sulle ragioni di Amarië, Tol-in-Gaurhoth, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tol-in-Gaurhoth, Finrod e Beren sono prigionieri di Sauron, che ha fatto divorare i loro dieci compagni da un grosso lupo, nella speranza che qualcuno di loro rivelasse l’identità del signore elfico che gli ha tenuto testa.<br/>Ora tocca a Beren, ma Finrod ha una promessa da mantenere. E troppe mancanze, sue e di altri, a cui rimediare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il sapore del sacrificio

Gli occhi di lupo avevano preso i suoi dieci compagni, uno a uno, e nessuno di loro aveva fiatato. Solo la creatura aveva emesso versi rivoltanti mentre banchettava con le loro carni. A rompere il silenzio, in assenza del lupo, era solo una goccia d’acqua.

Il figlio di Barahir, Beren, era quieto e Findaráto condivideva con lui la calma che stava imponendo anche a se stesso.

_Non ti succederà niente_ , gli sussurrava.

_Terrò fede al giuramento._

Gli cantava melodie che aveva cantato alla gente di Bëor, troppi anni addietro, e la mente di Beren restava aperta alla sua, si fidava di lui, accettava il suo supporto. Era una mente silenziosa e Findaráto non se ne risentiva. Traeva anche lui conforto dal prendersi cura di Beren, ma non voleva essere partecipe dei suoi pensieri.

Anche perché, a giudicare dai sospiri, pensava in continuazione a _lei_.

La figlia di Elwë Singollo.

Lúthien, sua _cugina_.

Findaráto poteva immaginare i suoi pensieri, non aveva bisogno di percepirli. Beren si sentiva condannato, più di quando si era sciolto in lacrime davanti a lui nel Nargothrond. Allora, l’unica sua speranza era stata in quel giuramento che era andato a riscuotere da questo signore elfico di cui aveva tanto sentito parlare.

Ora, quel giuramento non aveva potuto nulla contro il tenente del Moringotto.

Non c’era alcuna speranza, erano prigionieri e presto sarebbero morti.

Beren era chiuso in un silenzio pieno di sconforto.

Le canzoni sembrarono consolare Beren. Nessuno di loro due parlò, sapevano che non era consigliabile. E Findaráto non aveva bisogno di parole per capire Beren. Si era imbarcato in quell’impresa impossibile per amore di Luthien, sapendo che Thingol non aveva voluto altro che morisse in quella cerca.

Era sempre stata un’impresa destinata a fallire.

Però, Beren era disposto a sacrificare la sua vita per quell’amore.

Findaráto avrebbe voluto essere stato capace di un tale sacrificio. Di sacrificare le sue aspirazioni, i suoi obiettivi, i suoi sogni, la sua _vita_ per la donna che amava.

E invece non lo aveva fatto. Aveva avuto chiaro cosa doveva fare e _non_ era stato sacrificare qualcosa per _lei_.

Non si era neppure mai posto il problema di cosa volesse _lei_ , se avesse avuto qualche ambizione, qualche aspirazione, magari diversa dalla sua. Così il problema si era posto da solo.

_Non posso abbandonare la mia terra, Ingoldo. Non posso lasciare una tenebra conosciuta, per una sconosciuta. Cosa c’è per noi oltre il mare?_

Findaráto chiuse gli occhi al ricordo di quelle parole, l’acqua che gocciolava in qualche punto distante della prigione.

_Ci sono le nostre origini e il nostro futuro_ , le aveva risposto allora, senza rendersi conto di echeggiare le parole di Fëanáro Curufinwë. _E ci sarà una terra in cui potremo vivere insieme, senza preoccupazioni, senza che nessuno interrompa la nostra gioia._

_Ho i miei doveri qui, Ingoldo. Non ho intenzione di ignorarli e di mancare di rispetto alla mia regina per un sogno concepito nella tenebra. Non c’è nessuna gioia per noi oltre il mare._

Era stato meglio così.

Nessuno dei due sarebbe stato la gioia dell’altro, se solo uno di loro avesse dovuto abbandonare i propri sogni per l’altro.

Findaráto sapeva che non sarebbe mai stato in pace se fosse rimasto ad Aman. Non sarebbe potuto tornare indietro, ripercorrere la strada che aveva percorso fino a quel punto, come aveva fatto suo padre. Avrebbe vissuto nel rimpianto, pieno di domande su come dovessero essere le terre di cui Eärwen e Olwë gli avevano tanto parlato.

Ma soprattutto, se fosse rimasto con Amarië e avesse sentito degli avvenimenti ad Alqualondë, non avrebbe potuto restare a Tirion. Sapeva che sarebbe partito all’inseguimento dei cugini, non avrebbe potuto restare indietro, non dopo le vite del popolo di sua madre sacrificate per quelle navi. Quelle stesse navi che poi erano state date al fuoco quasi fossero state erbacce.

Poi, quando Findaráto aveva visto il corpo morto di Elenwë tra le braccia di Turno, quei capelli biondi che spuntavano dal cappuccio di pelliccia e ricadevano, pallidi e senza vita, sul ghiaccio, aveva realizzato che quel viaggio avrebbe ucciso Amarië, come una gelata in piena estate.

Non avrebbe mai voluto qualcosa del genere per lei.

Non avrebbe mai voluto qualcosa del genere per se stesso.

Sarebbe mai stato capace, di fronte a una scelta come quella di Beren, di scegliere Amarië al posto dei suoi desideri?

Non voleva una risposta.

Findaráto ricordava una canzone della Gente di Bëor e la cantò a Beren nella sua mente. Ricordava anche in quale occasione l’aveva ascoltata per la prima volta. Magari avrebbe potuto dargli lo stesso conforto che aveva dato alla persona che l’aveva cantata, mentre lavava i panni con le altre donne del villaggio.

Quella donna che aveva pagato per una scelta come quella che aveva compiuto Beren. Che era stata pronta a tutto.

Se il sangue condiviso voleva dire qualcosa, le scelte di Aikanáro erano indicazione sufficiente di cosa avrebbe fatto anche lui.

_Le candele provano pietà per le falene?_

_O le falene per le candele, quando il vento le estingue?_

E dire che era stato facile dirle cosa provava la sua stirpe, farle credere di aver torto, di avere una visione troppo mortale per un amore immortale. Era stato facile chiudere le orecchie a quel grido di sofferenza per un cuore spezzato troppo presto e senza alcuna spiegazione.

Dopotutto, Findaráto e Amarië non erano riusciti a trovare un punto di contatto, nessuna via di mezzo, pur avendo entrambi l’eternità davanti. Come avrebbero potuto un mortale e un immortale trovare la gioia in un attimo insieme?

_Per un anno, un giorno, della fiamma, avrei rinunciato a tutto: alla stirpe, alla gioventù e alla stessa speranza: adaneth sono io._

Al contrario di quanto lui aveva creduto, Andreth era stata disposta a lottare per quell’amore, lei sì che avrebbe accettato la sfida di Thingol. Ma Aikanáro le avrebbe detto di non sprecare la sua vita per qualcosa che non avrebbe mai potuto avere. Se le avesse parlato. Perché Findaráto conosceva suo fratello e sapeva che, per scatenare una simile rabbia in una donna saggia come Andreth, doveva essersene andato senza una parola.

Se solo le avesse spiegato, lei avrebbe capito.

O lo avrebbe convinto.

Forse era stato _quello_ a spingere via Aikanáro.

Era il loro essere mortali ad aver reso prima Andreth, ora Beren disposti a sacrificare tutto per un solo _attimo_ di gioia?

Era la vita così breve che avevano davanti a far sì che fossero capaci di simili sacrifici?

Possibile che avere l’eternità davanti rendesse decisioni così nette impossibili da prendere?

L’acqua non gocciolava più e Beren trattenne il respiro.

Due occhi lo fissavano nel buio.

Il lupo era tornato. Per Beren.

A strappargli via la possibilità di vivere il suo amore. A strappare a Findaráto la possibilità di tener fede al giuramento. A dar loro la scelta tra un attimo e l’eternità.

_Non sono mai stato felice come con Tinúviel._

Il lupo non avrebbe avuto nulla di tutto ciò.

Findaráto strappò le catene dalla parete e si avventò sugli occhi luminosi.

Il lupo ringhiò e lo artigliò, Findaráto ringhiò e lo artigliò. Serrò i denti al collo della bestia, mentre gli artigli gli scavavano nella carne, e infine sentì il sapore ferroso del sangue.

Non ebbe alcuna pietà per il lupo, come lui non ne aveva avuta per i suoi compagni e non ne avrebbe avuta per Beren.

E quando Findaráto si ritrovò disteso sulla schiena, il sangue del lupo che gli riempiva ancora la bocca, e troppe ferite per poter sopravvivere, ogni singolo squarcio aveva il sapore di vittoria e di libertà.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oddio, ho un po’ la tremarella. Finrod non è un personaggio che trovo così accessibile, anzi, più parlo di lui con le amiche ben più esperte di me in legendarium, più mi sento lontana dal capirlo, più ho dubbi e domande.  
> Perciò, spero di non aver fatto un grandissimo pasticcio senza senso con questo racconto!
> 
> Anche qui, colpa dei Blind Guardian, che tra The Eldar e Nom the Wise mi hanno fracassato i feels e la mente con Finrod. Avevo lui al fondo della mente, che mi diceva “eddaje, scrivi di me, son biondo e son gnocco e faccio un lupo a pezzi con le mani, sono l’Elfo della tua vita” (no, sorry Findo, l’Elfo della mia vita è Galion). Poi a rileggere il capitolo 19 del Silma, ossia “Beren e Luthien”, mentre Chià me lo commentava in diretta è scattata l’idea ed eccoci qua.
> 
> Ammetto che il rapporto tra Finrod e Andreth mi incuriosisce da matti, sapevo che avrei voluto farle rivolgere almeno un pensiero. Così come mi incuriosisce Amarië e perché non le è stato concesso partire: ho fatto la sofista e mi son rigirata la cosa, lol! Dopotutto “she was not permitted to go” non specifica chi è il complemento d’agente, quindi non sappiamo se son state persone o altro a impedirglielo (magari il suo compito era limare le unghie della regina dei Vanyar, è comunque un impegno a cui tener fede – no, scusa, Amarië, non dico sul serio eh).  
> Ho avvisato di aver fatto la sofista! (e considerando che ci sto ancora riflettendo, nulla è scolpito nella pietra)
> 
> Credo che avrei fatto prima a disegnarlo sbrillucc e coccoloso e avrei fatto un lavoro con meno pretese di serietà e più semplice per il mio povero cervellino!
> 
> Per queste vacanze natalizie ho finito con le martellate ai feels, dalla prossima settimana l’atmosfera di scalda... di Rosso PassioneH™ ;)
> 
> Grazie a chi ha letto e abbiate pietà di me, seriously.
> 
> Ci vediamo la prossima settimana, stesso posto, stessa ora (circa),
> 
> Kan


End file.
